Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery
Regrouping in Ponyville The royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|The guards, charging at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|That's gotta hurt. Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|''Get back here!'' Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|''What's Twilight up to?'' 1x02 RainbowWatchingTwilight.png|Rainbow Dash gets suspicious of Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"You are a spy." Rainbow dash 'Are you a spy'.PNG Eavesdrop.png|* Tap tap* Applejack S01E02.png 1x02 Mane6Regroup.png|The Mane 6 regroup Applejack don't you S01E02.png 1x02 TwilightBriefsTheOtherPonies.png|Twilight briefing the others on Nightmare Moon 1x02 TwilightReadsAsTheOthersListenOn.png|A little research work 1x02 Mane6GettingDirections.png|According to this, the Elements of Harmony are located in what is now known as... Main 6 arrived at the Everfree Forest S01E02.png|... the Everfree Forest 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest At the cliff Applejack0 S01E02.png|We now see Applejack. Applejack1 S01E02.png|Quickly! Grab the random plant! Applejack holding Twilight's hooves S1E02.png|A stunning revelation. Applejack3 S01E03.png|Hang on Twilight! Applejack4 S01E02.png|Let go. Applejack6 S01E02.png|Applejack is truly telling the truth. Applejack5 S01E02.png Applejack6 S01E02.png Twilight let go S1E2.png|Applejack is crazy Twilight, but at the same time being honest. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Twilight sure is relieved Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|Levitation maybe? The manticore ManticoreIntimidationEOH.png|A wild Manticore appeared! ManticoreAttackingEOH.png Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG|Take that, you ruffian! Rarity take that! S1E2.PNG|How ya like me now? Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|MANTICORE used roar! Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|''My hair!'' Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack in rodeo. ApplejackManticore.png ManticoreFull.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Charge! Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|Stooop! Fluttershy with group S01E02.png Fluttershy taming beast S01E02.png|Cuteness overload. Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|Fluttershy's experience with animals had surely helped them. Beast licking fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|Hair by Manticore. Twilight know of thorn E2-W2.png Twilight thinking of Fluttershy`s kindness S01E02.png Scary trees Twilight scary stuff E2-W2.png|What the? Twilight screaming heads off E2-W2.png|"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Twilight Pinkie run E2-W2.png Twilight tell me E2-W2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|I feel a song coming.. Twilight and there E2-W2.png|''Pinkie Pie'' singing Giggle At The Ghosties. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Twilight laugh E2-W2.png|The main 6 have found the trees' weakness, laughter. Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Fluttershy and tree S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Sad old Willow-Man/You tuck your roots away... Twilight laugh face E2-W2.png Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png The sea serpent Main ponies wet.png|The main ponies, soaked by the Sea Serpent Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png|Rarity and the sea serpent. Applejack shocked S01E02.png|'Gasp!' Twilight oh Rarity E2-W2.png|''Rarity'' had cut off her tail for the serpent's mustache. Twilight thinking about Rarity`s action S01E02.png Twilight RD break thought E2-W2.png Twilight see progress E2-W2.png Twilight can cross now E2-W2.png The bridge Twilight almost there E2-W2.png Twilight near fall E2-W2.png|'Look out!' Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S02E02.png|''What's with you and falling off of cliffs?'' Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Leave the job for Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Connecting the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|''Show yourself!'' Shadowbolts01.png|The Shadowbolts Dashtempt.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|Dash is told that she would be the new captain of the Shadowbolts Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind Twilight oh no E2-W2.png Triumphant Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|She didn't leave her friends behind Twilight think RD loyal E2-W2.png In the castle Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|The main cast entering the chamber with the elements. Fluttershy carrying stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy carrying one of the elements. Twilight possible twitch E2-W2.png Twilight book said E2-W2.png Twilight not sure E2-W2.png Twilight stand don't know E2-W2.png Twilight magic use E2-W2.png Twilight ahhh E2-W2.png Twilight see Nightmare E2-W2.png Twilight hmph E2-W2.png Twilight not backing down E2-W2.png|Remember they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Preparing to fight.png|"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Twilight charging foward E2-W2.png Twilight teleportation E2-W2.png Twilight feel side effect E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon attacking again.png Attempt.png Twilight one spark E2-W2.png Twilight spark E2-W2.png Twilight not spark expected E2-W2.png Twilight did it work E2-W2.png|Ouch! Nightmare Moon and the elements.png Twilight hehe it worked E2-W2.png Twilight where six element E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon rearing.png Twilight can't be happening E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon night rule W 1.0047.png Twilight frighted E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon talking to Twilight 1.png Nightmare Moon talking to Twilight 2.png Twilight hear friends E2-W2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG Twilight you think destroy E2-W2.png Twilight because spirits E2-W2.png Twilight right here E2-W2.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack10 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Twilight but it did E2-W2.png Twilight different kind E2-W2.png Twilight tear eyed E2-W2.png Twilight there it is E2-W2.png The spark.JPG The element of magic.JPG Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG 1x02 Mane6RainbowBeam.png|By our powers combined... 1x02 NightmareMoonRainbowBeam.png|Incoming! Nightmare Moon's defeat.png|Nightmare Moon, feeling a little Tirek. 1x02 NightmareMoonDirectHit.png|Critical hit! 1x02 NightmareMoonDefeated.png|This cannot be! 1x02 Mane6Auras.png|The magic within Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The ponies activating the Elements of Harmony. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png 1x02 Mane6KnockedOut.png|Battle fatigue 1x02 ThePoniesWakingUp.png|Whoa... that was a wild ride... Applejack14 S01E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity rejoicing after being reunited with her tail. Fluttershy compliment rarity S01E02.png|Rarity reunites with her tail. Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Rarity with her element. Fluttershy discovers necklace S01E02.png|Fluttershy with her element. Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack with their elements. Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Rainbow Dash with her element. Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Twilight with her element. Twilight's crown S1E1.png 1x02 Mane6Victorious.png|We've won! 1x02 Mane6AndTheLight.png|You've all done fantastic 1x02 PinkiePieRainbowDashRarityFluttershyFaceTheLight.png|The light... it speaks... 1x02 TheReturnOfPrincessCelestia.png|Princess Celestia! Applejack15 S01E02.png Twilight Celestia Hugs S1 E2.png Twilight you told E2-W2.png 1x02 TwilightTalksWithCelestia.png|I merely said to go out and make some friends 1x02 RarityRainbowDashFluttershyPinkiePieApplejackPanningShot.png|And you have a fine circle of friends right here 1x02 TheMane6Official.png|We're officially a group! Princess Luna in the ashes.png|Princess Luna was back to normal Princess Luna after transformation S01E02.jpg 1x02 CelestiaWalksToLuna.png|It's been a long time, sister. Friendshipismagicpart2(2).png 1x02 CelestiaAndLuna.png|I've missed you, you know... 1x02 TwilightFluttershyRainbowDashShocked.png|They're... SISTERS!? mlpfimPrincessLunamakingherchoicetoCelestia.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1 E2.png 1x02 CelestiaAndLunaJoyfulReunion.png|The sisters, after 1000 years, are finally reunited Pinkie Pie rivers of tears S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie crying. Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Party! Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|One of the first appearances of Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings. Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png Luna and Celestia 1x02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike welcoming back Twilight s01e02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|I guess this is goodbye. Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png|Spike got a tad too exited. (animation error) Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Gassssp! Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png|The first of many blows lands on the forth wall. Category:Season 1 episode galleries